Distracción de medianoche
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Estoy entrando a un maldito bar cerca de medianoche para buscarlo a él. Un tipo que ni siquiera me agrada y solo vive para hacer mi vida imposible. Lo veo sentado en la barra, con su sonrisa arrogante y en estado etílico, y sé que la noche se ha ido a la mierda. ¿Quién me manda hacer este tipo de cosas? Maldito pelirrojo. / Versión extendida del drabble "Ebriedad". Helsa Modern AU.


¡Hola copos de nieve! ¡Feliz fin de semana! :D

Simplemente tenía que subir esto porque yo sé que les encantan las pequeñas historias Helsa. Tal y como lo dice el summary, se trata de una versión extendida del drabble "Ebriedad", que pueden leer (si es que no lo han hecho ya), en mi pequeña colección de drabbles y que es el número 8. La querida _Aurora Auror_ me comentó que se había quedado con ganas de saber más sobre esa escena y bueno... ¡yo también! Además, yo sé que les encantará seguir descubriendo lo que sucede cuando le damos un poco de alcohol a nuestro pelirrojo favorito. Entonces, a leer y comentar. e.e

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni nada relacionado con la película me pertenece. Yo solo embriago/hago pasar por situaciones bochornosas a sus personajes por meras cuestiones de entretenimiento.**

* * *

><p><strong>Distracción de medianoche<strong>

* * *

><p>Es cerca de medianoche y estoy entrando a un bar del centro de la ciudad, no muy concurrido, pero sí lo suficiente como para que apenas al cruzar la puerta, me sienta algo intimidada por las miradas que se posan en mí, la mayoría de ellas masculinas. Mantengo en todo momento el semblante frío e indiferente con el que suelo encarar al mundo y avanzo con paso firme hasta la barra, mientras meto las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.<p>

No se supone que yo esté aquí en este momento, sino en mi apartamento, arrebujada debajo de mi gruesa manta de color azul y con una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente en mis manos, mientras miro "Lo que el viento se llevó" en el sofá. No es el plan más divertido del mundo, pero por lo menos no involucra enfrentarme a ebrios.

Después de una agotadora semana de exámenes en la Universidad, es todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Pero no. Estoy en este jodido lugar en busca de una persona que ni siquiera me agrada. ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma sé la respuesta, o al menos no quiero admitirla. Ya es suficiente lidiar con el hecho de tener que sacrificar mi noche tranquila para estar aquí.

Frunzo los labios al aproximarme a la barra y lo veo sentado con un vaso de whisky medio vacío ante sí. La causa de prácticamente todos mis problemas. La razón de que a veces sienta ganas de tirarme por un puente, con su sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos verdes y el cabello pelirrojo que en ese momento luce algo desordenado, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacerlo ver mal. Nunca podría verse mal de cualquier manera. Incluso con esas patillas que le perfilan el rostro y que parecen sacadas del siglo XIX pero que aun así, le lucen condenadamente bien por algún motivo.

Frente a él se encuentra un hombre de cabello oscuro y que lo observa de manera no muy amigable. Comprendo su actitud.

—¡Ahí está mi copo de nieve!—le escucho exclamar ebriamente mientras se vuelve hacia mí y luego al barman, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño.

"Copo de nieve". Odio ese sobrenombre. Es tan imbécil. Nunca he comprendido porque me llama de esa manera, aunque supongo que no puedo esperar algo diferente de parte suya. Aun con veintiún años pareciera tener la edad mental de un niño de tres.

—¿No es hermosa?—pregunta dirigiéndose de nuevo al barman, que obviamente parece desesperado por deshacerse de él. Comparto su sentimiento.

Voy a ignorar su último comentario. Después de todo esta ebrio.

—¿Usted fue quién me llamó?—le pregunt al hombre.

—Seguro, cariño—me responde—. Tu amigo necesita que alguien lo lleve a casa. Tal y como está, no saldrá de aquí por su propio pie.

A pesar de su manera tan inapropiada de dirigirse a mí, tengo que darle la razón. El pelirrojo que ahora está a mi izquierda se encuentra tan pasado de copas, que será un milagro si puede dar dos pasos sin caerse al suelo. Tendré que arrastrarlo hasta el auto o algo. Será complicado, considerando que me saca poco más de una cabeza de altura. Esto va a ser una mierda.

Noto como él se incorpora levantándose de su asiento y tratando de inclinarse hacia mí. Se tambalea levemente y me preparo por si tengo que sujetarlo para que no se tropiece. Pero logra mantenerse en pie.

—Me hacías falta, Elsa—me dice con su voz grave, en la que puede notarse claramente el influjo del alcohol—. No sé lo que haría sin ti. Mi copo de nieve, mi flor blanca, la luz de mis ojos…

En serio, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido? Pongo mis ojos en blanco y me apresuro a interrumpirlo, antes de que continúe poniéndonos en vergüenza con más frases patéticas.

—Vámonos Westerguard. Te compraré un café—le digo con voz ligeramente autoritaria.

A estas horas de la noche debe haber algún establecimiento donde pueda conseguir uno bien cargado para bajarle esa borrachera. Y un poco de chocolate para mí. Porque me lo merezco después de haber venido aquí para buscarlo, como la persona compasiva que soy. Ninguno de sus hermanos lo iba a hacer de todos modos, tengo entendido que son imbéciles. Por eso no me sorprende tanto el que le haya dado mi número al barman para que me llamara a mí.

Conteniendo un suspiro, me acerco para tomarlo del brazo y dirigirnos a la salida, cuando él bruscamente se aparta y me mira con enfado.

—¡No me toques!—exclama—¡Tú! ¡Bruja sin sentimientos!

Levanto una de mis cejas. Así que lo va a poner difícil. Típico de Westerguard. ¿Por qué creía que esto iba a ser sencillo de alguna forma?

Lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué me haces esto, Elsa?—pregunta alterado—¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! ¡Esto es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?—digo yo con incredulidad.

¿Mi culpa? ¿Y yo qué hice? Estoy en un maldito bar a medianoche solo para buscarlo y evitar que sea más estúpido de lo que ya es. Dejé a un lado mi manta azul y mi taza de chocolate. ¿Qué más quiere?

—¡Sí! ¡Tu culpa, pequeña cretina!

Ya empezó. Hace un momento era la luz de sus ojos y ahora soy una cretina. No es como que me importe de todas maneras. Después de "copo de nieve", de tanto en tanto saca un limitado repertorio de insultos como ese para fastidiarme. Creo que sufre de algún trastorno de personalidad.

—¡Te amo, Elsa! ¡Te lo dije!—sigue con sus alaridos—¿Y qué es lo que haces tú? ¡Burlarte de mí!

Esto tiene que ser una broma y de las más pesadas. ¿En serio va a sacar ese tema? ¿De eso se trata todo? ¿Va a montar un espectáculo aquí mismo? Maldito estúpido.

—Cálmate, Hans, por favor—digo tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Estás haciendo una escena.

Soy consciente de las miradas de quienes están a nuestro alrededor y como varios de ellos empiezan a murmurar. Genial. Odio ser el centro de atención. No se me da bien lidiar con la gente, en especial cuando estoy en un lugar desconocido y al que en circunstancias normales, no me acercaría sin compañía al menos. Pero a Hans por el contrario, siempre le ha gustado llamar la atención, por eso es que siempre va por ahí alardeando, como la nefasta persona que es. Lo detesto.

—¡Me importa una mierda!—vuelve a exclamar él dándole un golpe a la barra con su mano. El barman lo vuelve a mirar con enojo y presiento que si no salimos pronto de aquí, las cosas se van a poner feas—¡¿Por qué me rechazas?!

Muy bien. Se me ocurren como diez mil razones para contestar a esa pregunta. Empezando por el hecho de que es un infeliz que se ha dedicado a importunarme de todas las maneras posibles, desde que entre a la Universidad. Y también está esa manera prepotente que tiene de decirte las cosas. Pero el punto es que no lo rechacé. ¡No lo hice! Ni yo sé porque, honestamente, pero es así.

Inhalo profundamente para contestarle con el tono de voz más sosegado que tengo.

—No te rechacé. Te dije que lo pensaría…

—¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente digno de Su Majestad?—me corta alzando la voz—¿Es eso, reina de hielo?

"Reina de hielo", "Su Majestad", más sobrenombres ingeniosos y que me hacen querer romperle ese apuesto rostro suyo a golpes. Me fulmina con la mirada. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

—¡Cállate, idiota!—le espeto tratando a mi vez de no levantar la voz—. Vámonos de aquí…

—Estúpido copo de nieve. Sé que lo disfrutas. Te gusta verme sufrir—no voy a negar eso, solo que en esta ocasión yo también estoy sufriendo. Esta debe ser la peor vergüenza social por la que he pasado en mis diecinueve años de vida—¿Sabes por qué?

No idiota, no sé porque, solo quiero que muevas ese trasero tuyo fuera de aquí para que pueda golpearte en el auto, como es debido.

Hans vuelve a avanzar hacia mí y tengo que sujetarlo del antebrazo para evitar que se resbale, pero él no parece notarlo. Solo sigue hablando mierda.

—Porque eres una frígida, engreída…

Me harté. Alguien tiene que callar a este inepto. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

—… manipuladora, mala mujer, que usa su cara bonita para…

Bruscamente lo agarro por las solapas de su chaqueta y me pongo de puntitas para oprimir mis labios contra los suyos, disponiendo de la única manera efectiva que se me ocurre para cerrarle la boca. Siento mis mejillas arder con la acción y escucho como los murmullos aumentan, seguidos de un par de chiflidos y algún que otro comentario divertido.

Voy a matar a Westerguard.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sea consciente de como él me toma por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Su boca se mueve encima de la mía con avidez y de un instante a otro, soy yo quien tiene que adaptarse a su ritmo. Nadie me había besado así antes.

Siento el sabor del whisky en sus labios y sorprendentemente, no es algo que me desagrade, aunque siempre he evitado las bebidas alcohólicas. ¿Por qué esto se siente tan bien? Envuelvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y siento como me acerca más a su cuerpo, mordisqueando mi labio inferior en el proceso.

Disfrútalo mientras puedas, cretino. Ya me vengaré.

Tengo que acabar con esto, por más que me esté gustando. Yo no voy por bares besando a tipos ebrios, en especial a los que se supone que odio. Y me estoy cansando de estar en las puntas de mis pies. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan alto? ¿Qué no puede inclinarse un poco? Ni con eso puede cooperar.

Con algo de esfuerzo, me despego de su rostro y trato de no mirarlo a los ojos. Él sigue abrazándome.

—Oigan idiotas, ¡consíganse una habitación!—se burla alguien detrás de nosotros.

—Qué suerte tienen algunos—dice otra voz masculina.

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me trague.

—Vámonos de aquí, Hans. Por favor—le pido mortificada en voz baja.

—A donde tú quieras, copo de nieve—responde con voz algo ronca y puedo notar que aún no se le pasa el efecto del alcohol.

¡Qué humillación! Con toda la dignidad que me es posible, me aparto de su cuerpo y tomo uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por mis hombros y ayudarlo a andar, suplicando porque no se tropiece con nada. De ser así me arrastraría con él al suelo y ya he pasado suficiente pena en una noche.

Por suerte logramos salir del bar, (del que apunto el nombre mentalmente para no volverme a aparecer por ahí nunca más) y llegamos hasta mi pequeño Volkswagen de color azul, estacionado al final de la calle. El camino se hace más largo de lo que debiera gracias al estado etílico de mi indeseado acompañante, quien trae una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Me muero por entrar al vehículo para borrársela a bofetadas.

—Es una hermosa noche—dice él indolentemente—. La luna está brillando por ti, Elsa.

—Cállate Westerguard—le espeto a la vez que llegamos al auto y abro la puerta del lado contrario al conductor—. Solo cierra tu maldita boca.

Le oigo soltar una risa grave mientras lo empujo hacia el asiento y cierro la puerta de un portazo. Sus ojos verdes no se despegan de mí al entrar por mi lado y encender el vehículo. Tienen esa expresión socarrona que tanto odio y que le encanta usar para fastidiarme sin palabras.

—Ponte el cinturón—le digo de mala gana.

—¿Qué cinturón?

Suelto un bufido de exasperación. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué? Soy una buena persona, no me meto nunca con nadie y trato de ir por la vida pasando lo más desapercibida posible. Estoy segura de que no merezco esto, carajo. Pero heme aquí, encerrada en mi propio auto con este idiota bipolar.

Bruscamente me inclino sobre él para tomar el cinturón de seguridad y abrochárselo rápidamente. Como niño pequeño. Hasta un chico de kindergarden tiene más madurez que este hombre.

—Mi florecita blanca está molesta—dice con sarcasmo.

—Vuelve a llamarme así Hans, y la resaca de esta borrachera que te pusiste no será lo único por lo que tengas que preocuparte—lo amenazo.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, copo de nieve? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan hostil?

Me abstengo de responder y me limito a conducir. Tengo que conseguirle ese café a este pobre infeliz antes de llevarlo a su casa.

—Elsa.

Enciendo la radio dispuesta a ignorarlo.

—Elsa.

Subo el volumen.

—¡Elsa!—me grita y por poco y piso de más el acelerador. Freno bruscamente y me vuelvo para mirarlo con odio.

—¡¿Qué?!—chillo con impaciencia y él frunce el ceño.

—¿A dónde carajos me estás llevando?

Voy a contar hasta diez mentalmente y a respirar muy profundo. Aprieto mis manos sobre el volante con tal de no cerrarlas alrededor de su cuello.

—Vamos a ir por un poco de café para que te tranquilices—respondo cortantemente—y después, iré a dejarte a tu casa para volver a la mía, de donde nunca debí salir. ¿Entiendes?

—Pffff—Hans hace un sonido exasperante y luego vuelve a sonreír de manera torcida—. No voy a volver a mi casa—levanto una ceja—, tuve una discusión con uno de mis hermanos. No me apetece verle la cara tan pronto.

—Pues no me importan tus problemas familiares, Westerguard—digo yo fríamente—, por mí puedes regresar a que tu hermano o todos ellos, te pateen el trasero. Yo solo quiero regresar a mi casa y dormir todo el fin de semana, ¡porque es más de medianoche y no estaba en mis planes lidiar con un alcohólico como tú!

Me pongo en marcha nuevamente percatándome de como él rueda los ojos.

—No te quejabas de eso cuando me besaste en el bar.

—Eso fue solamente para que te callaras—le aclaro, intentando encontrar algún lugar abierto donde pueda comprar un café—y si le cuentas a alguien…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Elsa?—su tono es desafiante y aunque tengo los ojos puestos en el camino, puedo adivinar como me reta con los suyos—¿Me congelarás con la mirada? ¿Me vas a gritar lo imbécil que soy? ¡Pero si ya lo haces todos los días!—suelta con descaro—Eres una personita muy predecible, reina de hielo.

—Te lo advierto, Westerguard—le espeto gélidamente.

Pasa un minuto de silencio antes de que tenga que hablarle de nuevo.

—¿Dónde era que vivías?—le pregunto de manera indiferente, dándome cuenta de que no tengo idea de su dirección.

Miro de reojo como esboza una sonrisa triunfante y sé que voy a tener problemas. Será una noche larga, de eso no me cabe duda.

—¿No sabes, copo de nieve?

—Si lo supiera, no te lo estaría preguntando—demonios, ¡qué hombre tan desesperante!

—Creo que el alcohol me hizo olvidar ciertas cosas…

Le lanzo una mirada asesina con mis ojos azules.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que haga contigo entonces?!

—Podemos ir a algún sitio.

—¿A esta hora?

—Claro, solo es medianoche.

—No idiota, yo quiero volver a mi departamento.

—Bien, vamos entonces.

Suspiro pesadamente y llevo mis dedos índice y pulgar hasta el puente de mi nariz.

—Hans, no te voy a llevar a mi departamento. Mi hermana debe estar durmiendo y no quiero que te vea así—señalo con la mano su estado—¿no ves cómo estás?

—Pues te jodes, amor. Ya te dije que no volveré a casa.

Su tono de voz es demasiado determinado para alguien que se ha pasado de copas. De hecho, me sorprende que en todo este rato se haya mantenido lo suficientemente consciente como para pelear. Debe ser de esos a los que el alcohol solo los pone más violentos. Si fuera un chico, tal vez tendría un ojo morado en este momento.

—¡No vamos a ir a mi casa, Hans!—chillo perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero terminamos yendo. Porque no soy capaz de encontrar un lugar cercano donde comprarle ese jodido café y mi pequeño auto no puede gastar más gasolina de la necesaria. Además de que nunca logré sacarle su dirección. Bastardo con suerte, siempre se sale con la suya. Lo odio.

Llegamos al tercer piso del edificio en el que vivo, después de casi haber tropezado un par de veces por las escaleras. Está muy oscuro y él no se ha recuperado del todo, por lo que aún tengo que ayudarlo a andar.

Estoy fatigada. El hecho de tener que sostenerlo con su brazo encima de mis hombros es más cansado de lo que parece. Y siendo él tan alto, también es incómodo.

Entramos a trompicones al apartamento una vez que consigo meter mi llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Hacemos tanto ruido que solo espero que los vecinos no se molesten. Ruego también porque Anna no se levante y me vea armando todo este lío con el pelirrojo. Yo vivo sola en este lugar por mis estudios, pero de vez en cuando ella viene a quedarse los fines de semana para hacerme compañía. Justamente este tenía que ser uno de ellos.

Apenas enciendo la luz, Hans avanza arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y se desploma sobre el mismo, donde por cierto, sigue mi frazada azul. Todo esto es sensacional.

Al menos se ha mantenido callado. Decido dejarlo ahí por el momento en lo que voy a la cocina y enciendo la cafetera. No sé porque tengo que seguirle la corriente, nadie me obligó a ir por él a ese bar. Pero no podía dejarlo allí solo. Cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado en su estado y además, es obvio que su familia no se preocupa por él. Vuelvo a suspirar en medio de mis pensamientos.

El sonido del café recién hecho me saca de ellos minutos después y sirvo una taza para mí "invitado".

Cuando regreso a la sala de estar sosteniéndola entre mis manos, me toca fruncir el ceño al descubrir que ya no está ahí. ¿Dónde se metió? Un halo de luz saliendo de una de las habitaciones al fondo del pasillo responde a mi pregunta. Claro, se escabulló a mi habitación. Que persona tan desagradable y entrometida.

Con gesto serio, camino hacia allá y hago acto de aparición en la puerta, solo para encontrarlo examinando el peluche de un muñeco de nieve que siempre tengo encima de mi cama. Mi expresión se descompone.

Él se da la vuelta con una de sus cejas rojizas arqueadas y me observa con sarcasmo.

—¿En serio, Elsa?—pregunta señalando el peluche. No necesito saber que aquello le parece sumamente ridículo y me siento ruborizar.

—¡Oye, dame eso!—exclamo poniendo la taza de café en una cómoda cercana y haciendo ademán de arrebatarle a "Olaf".

Puede que sea un muñeco infantil y ridículo, pero es un regalo de mi padre. Nunca me desharía de él.

—No jodas, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuatro?—no consigo quitarle el peluche, pues lo mantiene bien fuera de mi alcance. En cambio soy testigo de su semblante arrogante y la manera en que se burla.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!—¡¿Por qué tengo que soportar a este tipo?!

—Muy bien, copo de nieve—dice y arroja a Olaf de vuelta sobre mi cama. Él se tambalea levemente y yo lo fulmino con los ojos.

—Ahí hay café—le espeto señalando la taza que traje con el índice.

Lo veo tomar la bebida sin borrar su mueca irónica para luego sentarse en el borde de mi cama y empezar a tomar unos cuantos sorbos. Cruzándome de brazos, me siento a su lado para asegurarme de que se la beba toda.

Por un segundo hace una mueca de desagrado.

—Esto sabe a mierda—me reclama volteando a verme.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Solo bébetelo, Hans. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que quejarte por todo?

—Me gusta ver cómo te molestas.

Tal y como siempre he dicho, el tipo adora hacerme la vida imposible. Ni siquiera debería preocuparme por alguien como él.

—No deberías tomar de esa manera—lo regaño inútilmente. Sé que no me va a escuchar pero aun así, siento que debo decirle algo al respecto. Puede que sea un estúpido, pero ni él debería exponerse de esa forma al beber—, algo malo podría pasarte.

—¿Te importa lo que me pase?

La pregunta esconde cierta nota de ironía que soy capaz de percibir y que me molesta.

—¿A ti te importa lo qué te pase, Hans? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? ¡Alguien podría haberte asaltado al salir de ahí! ¡O puede ocurrirte un accidente! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mañana aparecieras golpeado en un callejón?

—¿Eso te haría feliz, verdad?

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?!—Estoy tan indignada que me levanto bruscamente y me pongo enfrente de él con las manos en la cintura—¡No entiendes nada, Westerguard! ¡Eres un egoísta!

Por primera vez en toda la noche veo algo de culpa en sus orbes verdes y suspira con pesadez.

—Hoy fue un mal día. Necesitaba desahogarme—explica apartando su mirada de la mía.

No le contesto. Simplemente relajo mi postura y vuelvo a sentarme a su lado, sintiendo como mi enfado se desvanece ante la leve decepción que se puede notar en sus ojos. No necesita que lo regañe de todas maneras, si lo peor ya paso.

—Todo me sale mal, Elsa—dice él fijando su vista en la pared azul frente a la cama—. En casa, en la Universidad.

No entiendo a qué se refiere. Al menos en el campus yo no veo que la pase mal. Es popular y también saca buenas notas, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sea un estúpido. Sin embargo dejo que siga hablando.

—Ya no soporto estar en casa—continua con voz apagada—. No soporto a mi familia, a mis hermanos. Mi padre se la pasa comparándome con todos ellos, pero pareciera que nunca puede reconocer cuando hago algo bien—su ceño se frunce—, nunca es suficiente para el viejo, ¿sabes? Siempre tiene que estar reclamándome por algo.

Lo observo sin decir nada, dudando de lo que debería hacer ante su repentina confesión. No soy buena acercándome a la gente y mucho menos subiéndoles el ánimo. Creo que jamás he tenido que hacerlo con nadie más que no sea mi hermana.

—Y mis hermanos… Dios, que sarta de imbéciles—dice con resentimiento—, te juro que a veces quisiera matarlos. No hacen más que tratarme como si fuera mierda. Hoy discutí con uno de ellos y casi llegamos a los golpes. Y adivina quien tuvo la culpa. ¡Yo!—se ríe sarcásticamente—Siempre soy yo. Aunque él me estaba provocando. Así, de la nada.

No puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima al imaginar su situación. Debe ser horrible vivir en un ambiente familiar así. Suena tan diferente a lo que yo siempre he presenciado en mi hogar, a pesar de ser una persona reservada.

—Para colmo, hoy también me atreví a decirle lo que siento a la chica de la que estoy enamorado—esto me toma por sorpresa y entonces enrojezco violentamente—. Fui un estúpido.

—Oh, eso no es para tanto—consigo decir en voz baja y apartando mi mirada de él.

Sé a lo que se refiere. Esperaba que no volviera a sacar el tema, puesto que de verdad es muy incómodo para mí. Lo peor es que no puedo evitar que mi corazón se ponga a latir más rápido de lo normal.

—Para mí sí—replica Hans con seriedad—. Porque la amo. Es la primera vez que me siento así con alguien y ella es… especial. Hasta cuando me insulta.

Volteo a verlo de nuevo y me doy cuenta de que tiene sus ojos puestos en mí.

—Pero es obvio que ella nunca se fijaría en mí—habla sonriendo de manera triste—, es de esperarse, si la molesto todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera dudo en rechazarme cuando le dije lo que sentía.

—Pero no te rechacé—repongo con un hilo de voz sin poder resistirme a esa mirada desconsolada y la forma en que ha levantado una de las comisuras de sus labios—, solo te dije que lo iba a pensar.

—¿Y por qué tienes que pensarlo, Elsa? ¿No crees que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti?

—No sé trata de eso—digo poniéndome a jugar con la punta de mi trenza rubia, que cae por encima de mi hombro izquierdo—, es que… es complicado. A veces siento ganas de estrangularte, en serio…

—Yo también. Y aun así sé que te quiero.

—Sí, pero… —me muerdo el labio inferior nerviosa proponiéndome ignorar como mi corazón late más fuerte ante la simple mención de esas dos palabras—, no es tan fácil porque… tú no te tomas las cosas en serio y yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mis sentimientos… y entonces sería algo muy difícil porque…

Mi torpe discurso se corta en seco al sentir como él se inclina hacia mí y vuelve a oprimir sus labios contra los míos, en un beso mucho más delicado que el que yo le di en el bar. La taza de café que antes sostenía ha quedado olvidada en el suelo. Dejo a un lado mis dudas y le respondo. ¿Qué más da? Ya fui a buscarlo a ese lugar y ahora estamos aquí hablando de un tema que esperaba no volver a tocar debido a mi extrema timidez.

Supongo que alguien debe hacerme salir del cascarón de vez en cuando.

Para ser un imbécil que se esfuerza la mayor parte del tiempo por hacerme la vida imposible en clases, Westerguard besa muy bien. Así es muy fácil creer en lo que dice. En especial cuando siento como una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla mientras la otra se escurre hasta mi nuca. Siento un escalofrío placentero recorrerme de pies a cabeza.

Nos despegamos después de unos minutos debido a la falta de aire y veo como sus ojos brillan. A estas alturas, quedan muy pocos rastros de su borrachera inicial y solo parece tan cansado como yo, pero feliz.

También me siento así. Hans apoya su frente contra la mía y su mano permanece contra mi mejilla.

—Te amo, copo de nieve. Métetelo en esa necia cabecita tuya, ¿sí?—su dedo índice presiona suavemente mi sien y no me queda más remedio que asentir.

¿A quién engaño? Estoy tan enamorada del tipo que a estas alturas, será imposible negarlo con todo lo que está haciendo para demostrarme lo mismo. Me gustó casi desde que entre a la Universidad y tuvimos que compartir más de una clase. Pero este pelirrojo es tan molesto, que simplemente intentaba convencerme de que lo odiaba por su comportamiento inmaduro.

Y eso es verdad en cierta forma. No lo soporto. Pero tampoco podría estar sin él.

—¿Me quieres?—pregunta Hans observando fijamente mis ojos azules.

—Sí—respondo en un susurro.

—¿En serio?—una sonrisa ligera se dibuja en sus labios.

—Sí—vuelvo a repetir en el mismo tono, imitando su gesto.

Me besa en la frente.

—Es lo único que ha valido la pena escuchar hoy—me dice con sus maneras arrogantes—, bueno, y tu beso del bar. Eso también valió la pena.

—Cualquier cosa que te haga callar vale la pena—concuerdo liberando una risita.

Dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo y es entonces que me doy cuenta de lo agotada que estoy. El estrés de la semana de exámenes aunada a las emociones que he tenido esta noche han logrado acabar conmigo.

—¿Cansada, Su Majestad?—pregunta en tono cínico.

—Sí, un poco—mis párpados comienzan a pesarme. Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes.

No obstante no necesito decir nada más. Él se separa y se pone de pie, recogiendo la taza medio vacía de café que ha dejado en el suelo.

—Me voy al sofá entonces—dice y yo me quito el abrigo para luego tenderme encima de la cama, sin molestarme en guardarlo en el armario o deshacer las sábanas. Apenas y miro como Hans toma la prenda y la pone en su lugar correspondiente, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo siento volver a agacharse encima de mí y depositar un breve beso en mis labios antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

—Duerme bien, Elsa.

* * *

><p>La luz del día se filtra por la ventana obligándome a abrir los ojos. Me basta con echarme un vistazo a mí misma para recordar lo de la noche anterior. Aún traigo puestos los jeans y la sencilla blusa color lila de ayer. Bueno, eso no me impidió descansar como me hacía falta.<p>

El sonido de voces provenientes de la cocina y una risa que reconozco como la de mi hermana me llaman la atención y después de desperezarme, ahí es donde me dirijo.

Incluso desde el pasillo puedo distinguir una conversación que me hace sonreír levemente, liderada por la voz animada y algo chillona de Anna. Debe ser muy tarde para que ella este despierta.

—Oh Jesús, no tienes idea de lo bueno que es esto—le escucho decir burlonamente—. Deberías ver tu cara en este instante. ¡Qué pinta tienes, Westerguard!

—Vete a la mierda, Anna—el mencionado suena realmente molesto y puedo deducir por el tono fatigado que ha utilizado, que le ha dado una resaca tremenda—. ¡Vete a la mierda y deja de gritarme con esa estúpida voz molesta que tienes!

Mi hermanita vuelve a burlarse sin compasión. Conoce muy bien al pelirrojo, desde que me mudé aquí. Sus visitas le hicieron darse cuenta hace bastante tiempo de lo mucho que rivalizaba con él, lo que le llevó a hacer lo mismo. Una vez incluso lo golpeó en la nariz afuera de la Universidad, por un comentario idiota que él me hizo.

—¡Buenos días, hermana!—chilla Anna con entusiasmo al verme entrar a la cocina—¡Estoy haciendo hot cakes!

—¡Mierda, Anna! ¡Cállate!—le grita Hans con fastidio, llevándose ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza. Está sentado en la pequeña mesa de la estancia con semblante decaído y no hace más que matar a la susodicha con los ojos.

Cubro mi boca con mi mano derecha en un intento inútil por ocultar mi risa.

—¿A qué hora trajiste al señor alcohólico contigo, eh?—me pregunta Anna mientras saco platos de la alacena y ella continua moviendo la sartén para cocinar un hot cake—No ha dejado de quejarse desde que lo encontré durmiendo en el sofá. ¡Y mira que fachas tiene!—exclama sin vergüenza, refiriéndose a la ropa arrugada de nuestro "huésped" y su cabello despeinado.

—Como si tú te vieras mejor, mocosa—le espeta Hans señalando su pijama de patitos.

—El principito se enojó—canturrea ella cínicamente—. Tómeselo con calma, Su Alteza. Ya se ve lo bastante mal como para tener ese ceño fruncido.

Esta vez no hago nada para disimular mi risa. Tengo que admitir que admiro la manera en que mi hermana puede hacerlo enojar, tal y como él hace conmigo. A veces me gustaría ser capaz de comportarme así.

—Pero ya en serio—vuelve a hablarme Anna—, ¿qué hicieron anoche? Creí que no soportabas a este tonto.

Me pongo a acomodar los platos en la mesa, siendo consciente en todo momento de esos ojos esmeraldas que siguen cada uno de mis movimientos. Una vez que termino me vuelvo hacia él con una tímida sonrisa y me atrevo a plantar un beso en su mejilla, lo que provoca que me sonría a su vez de esa manera torcida y vanidosa que antes me habría hecho rabiar.

Hans lleva uno de los mechones rubios que se han escapado de mi trenza deshecha hacia detrás de mi oreja con suavidad.

La cara de mi hermanita es un poema.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?—nos pregunta con marcada incredulidad.

—Es una larga historia—respondo volteando hacia ella brevemente para después regresar a ver al pelirrojo.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué es lo que pasa?—insiste ella balanceando el sartén de más sin darse cuenta y haciendo que con eso, casi se le caiga el hot cake a medio hacer al suelo—¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué no se están gritando? ¡Tengo miedo!

—Cierra la boca, Anna—le dice Hans mirándola con aburrimiento—. Termina de hacer el desayuno.

—¡Púdrete, idiota! ¡Nadie viene a la casa de mi hermana a decirme que hacer! ¡Y deja de mirarla de esa manera, pervertido!

Presintiendo una discusión que no terminará en largo tiempo, voy y le arrebato la sartén a ella para evitar que termine provocando un accidente y darle mayor libertad para gritarle a Hans.

Lo compadezco. Escuchar la vocecita de mi pariente debe ser lo peor para intentar superar una resaca.

* * *

><p>El alcohol es divertido. :3 (Con moderación).<p>

¿Ya les mencioné que soy pésima poniendo títulos? El de este oneshot se me ocurrió hasta después de escribirlo todo y fue lo mejor en lo que pude pensar. Pero a la mierda, lo importante es el contenido.

¡Fue muy divertido escribir desde la perspectiva de Elsa! En especial en las partes más sarcásticas. xD

Bueno, quiero que opriman el botón de abajo y me digan cuanto les gustó o les disgustó, ¡pero no me dejen sin reviews! Porque sus reviews iluminan mi día y hacen que mis dedos se muevan mágicamente en el teclado, para traerles más historias Helsa que yo les pueda contar mientras se sientan en la alfombra enfrente de mi sillón, junto a una chimenea y compartimos aventuras de esta parejita.

¡Vamos, vamos! Vengan los comentarios. :D


End file.
